battlerealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Utara
Utara is a Zen Master of the Serpent Clan. Background Anyone who believes the geisha arts are a harmless business of strewing flowers and strumming tunes should meet Utara. In appearance she resembles a normal geisha of great beauty, but she incarnates the dark side of their practices - she is a seductress, a poisoner, and possibly insane. Utara was the only child of a small family from an equally small farming village. Her traumatic upbringing began at the age of four, when a group of ruffians sacked her village, killing nearly everyone and burning the whole thing to the ground. For reasons unknown, Utara's life was spared that day. The bandits eventually dumped her off at the footsteps of a bathhouse, where she was taken in by a group of geishas. Through the years, Utara eventually forgot the horrifying incident and started to excel in the healing arts of the geishas. At the age of six, she had learned all the traditional dances of the geishas and had developed a stunning soprano voice. At the age of 11, she was assisting the bathhouse healer perform complicated spells, and by the time she was 15, she was easily the most proficient healer among her group of geishas. One night, however, a group of Lord Shinja's hired raiders arrived at the bathhouse and started boasting about their "discipline" of some local peasants. Most of the men had minor wounds, which Utara and a few other geishas attended to. As the night wore on, all the geishas except for Utara had retired to their quarters. It was at this point that something within Utara had resurfaced, something that she had buried deep within her many years ago. Some of the geishas awoke to Utara's high-pitched singing to find that the raiders were convulsing and dying - some simply shriveling away to dust - before their very eyes. When her singing had perished the last of the raiders, Utara thanked the geishas for their years of hospitality and disappeared into the night. She might have a strong relationship with Vetkin since they represent sex symbols and seduces their opposite sex. But neither these two did have a relationship, almost. Utara paints her face with a deathly white color and wears long, sharp gloves that give off the illusion that her hands are branches. Attached to one of her forearms is a thin blade that she uses to deadly effect, rapidly slicing and riposting her enemies. Indeed, her proficience with the weapon is so great that any melee attack made on Utara comes with a price; for unless the blow slays Utara, she will immediately counter-attack, making sure that anyone that harms her will be harmed by her in turn. Utara is, without a doubt, one of the strangest (and deadliest) weapons in the Serpent Clan's arsenal. Battle Gear Trivia * Utara can actually be recruited in the original Battle Realms campaign, should the player choose to side with the Serpent Clan and assault the correct region. At the start of the mission, Longtooth furiously instructs her to attack Kenji and his forces as well bring the Butcher's (Kenji) head under Grayback's orders. However, as the Wolf clan's Keep was torn down to pieces by the latter's forces, Utara will call the Wolf clan weaklings and remarks that Kenji deserves of her unique talents and finally, rejects the entire Wolf clan. She will then offer her services to the Serpent Clan, and should she survive the mission she can afterwards be summoned at the Keep in any future missions. Gallery Serpent Hero Utara.jpg|Utara Concept Art Serpent Utara.gif Quotes (Move) *''"Only for you"'' *''"I love to please"'' *''"Hmmm....yes....Let me"'' *''"I will"'' *''"As you command"'' *''"Anywhere you like?"'' Quotes (Attack) *''"Leave it to me"'' *''"Finish them off!"'' *''"Do them!"'' *''"Let me"'' *''"I want to"'' *''"Oh....yes!"'' Quotes (While Attacking) * ''"Baby!!.. Oh beat me, yes...!!" '' Quotes (Healed) * ''"Aahhh..." '' Category:Zen Masters Category:Serpent Unit Category:Serpent Clan Category:Melee Unit